


A child in the orchard

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	A child in the orchard

A child in the orchard reads a book of moons  
Nature sighs and blossoms of pearls fall like tears  
Or snow, crying softly for her warm lover


End file.
